FredXGeorge  Just a kiss
by ZeCraig
Summary: A soft love. Fred and George got drunk for first time.   Rating M for Strong Language. One-Shot


Harry Potter – Fan fiction.

Characters: FredXGeorge (Twins)

Theme: Alcohol – Soft theme.

Age: Past 13. Now 17.

One-Shot.

Past:

It's their summer vacation. Mrs. Weasley asked Percy to look after his twin Little Brothers. They were off to their old friend in one month with Ginny and Ron. Percy didn't want to go with them because he got a part-time-job to do. His job is more important than his twin brothers. It's been a week since they went. Percy was at the kitchen and eating breakfast. He never wished to wake his twin brothers, after all. This is a summer vacation.

30 minutes pasted.

He left without word. The Twin brothers were at their room and standing next to their door to hear if Percy was off or not. They heard the door closed and wait for 30 seconds if he's still inside. They couldn't hear anything so they put their heads to the door as a peek. ''Percy?'' The older twin waited for the answer. Nobody answered and they rushed down stairs. The younger twin was behind of his older twin.

They peek from the window to see if Percy is off. He was driving with the flying car. Their plan was to drink some of Percy's drinks. They never tried or never been allowed to drink Adults Soda. They got more curious about the secret of Adults Soda. Adults act weird when they drink Adults Soda. Both of them grinned widely and go straight ahead to the kitchen. ''Well, George. This is gonna be awesome.'' The older twin grinned widely at his younger twin. ''Yeah. At least Percy won't be home until 8 PM. I'm glad he works 12 hours per day.-'' Said Fred ''-And it's only Monday.-'' Said George ''-So we can do it in these week 5 weeks like 5 times.'' Both of them said it.

Fred toke one drink which said: 'Vodka' and George toke two glasses. They put them to the dining table and stared at them. ''Big brothers are always first, Fred.'' George looked to his older twin. Fred snorted like a pig jokingly and toke the bottle. George stared as his twin brother who opened the vodka. His eyebrows questioned and smell the Vodka. ''Smells like liquor...'' Fred sighed deeply and looked to his twin brother. ''Smell it.'' George leaned near to the bottle and smelled it. ''You're right.'' George made the same expression as his big brother.

Fred finally poured the Vodka to the glasses. Both of them toke the glasses and looked at each other. ''Together.'' Both of them said it and drank exactly the same. Both of them looked disgusted. The taste was strong and awful. Fred let a sound out like he was choked. It's like a very strong mint. ''Uuurgh!'' George's expression was very disgusted. ''How can Percy drink such thing like this?'' Both of them complained. ''We can mix it with Pumpkin Juice then it will be much better.'' Both of them grinned then toke a Pumpkin Juice. They mixed it with the water and mix the Vodka with it.

''Ready George?'' ''Ready Fred.'' Both of them drank their drinks. This time, it's much better. ''Awesome! Its taste better than a Pumpkin Juice!'' Both of them chuckled and drank it fast just like they're very thirsty. They swallowed it all and they wished to drink more. This tasted much better. ''We better listen some music. Percy always does that when he had a Adult time.'' George go to the living room and begins to look after notes. He found AC/DC High Voltage. ''This will do it. Get over here, Fred!'' George smiled and put the note on the speaker.

Fred bring the Vodka and two glasses. He put them down to the table and go to the kitchen again to take the Pumpkin Juice. The first song was Hard As A Rock but they don't really liked it. The next was Shoot To Thrill. They liked it and began to listen to it. ''Rock 'N' Roll!'' Both of them smiled big and cheered.

6 Songs finished and they started to feel something weird on their stomach. It's like their Stomach are burning. Three glasses were drank. But there are more Alcohols on Percy's room. Percy was always saving them until next to the Party. ''Hey Freddie, do you feel something weird?'' George rubbed his stomach a little. ''Yeah.-'' ''-It's weird but still cool.'' Both of them finished the last word. They grinned and drank more.

20 minutes pasted.

They could feel very good also they found it relaxing. Both of them are playing cards but somehow they're bored and felt like they need to do something very fun. The cards were boring. ''Do you remember when Percy danced with a very beautiful woman? They were pressing together and kissing. Maybe we could do that. I mean… Dancing.'' Fred smiled and go to the speaker. He put another note on it. The song started. It was Chuck Berry – Johnny B. Goode.

''Come on George! Dance with me!'' George stand up quickly and stopped next to him. They began to move like how the old dancing style was. George knew he was the girl on the dance. Fred toke his twin's hand and spin him carefully. Before George rounded, his body pressed to Fred's body and rounded again. They both laughed and continue the dance.

43 minutes pasted.

They both laid at the couch lazily. They felt like they're out of energy. George was pressing his head on Fred's shoulder. Breathing so slowly. ''Da' hell with this feelin'? I can see double…'' Said Fred. ''You said H word… Mum told us n-not to. But hell with it.'' George giggled and yawned. ''No… Fuck with it.'' Fred giggled.

''Shit with it.''

''Crap with it.''

''Haha! Slut with it.''

''Whore with it.''

Both of them laughed of lot. They snorted while laughing, which made it much funnier. ''Mum 'ill kill us if she hrre-heard us. Even ifff Homey Percy saw us we'll be fucked up.'' Said George. Fred nodded and sighed deeply. ''I whi-wish she wasn't too bossy. She could at 'east kiss us at our frro-forehead.'' Fred yawned again. ''Oh man… I gotta pee.'' Fred stand up. ''You chust read my mine, Freddie.'' George stand up after Fred.

They both got to the bathroom. Fred tried to unbutton his pants but he couldn't see right. He groaned and still trying hard to unbutton it. He finally done it and pulled them down a bit. He peed to the toilet directly. ''Hey George… Hold this for a minute while I try to tha-take the tho-toilet paper.'' Fred looked at his brother. His brother was beside him, he nodded. He toke his penis and rest his head on his Twin's shoulder. He yawned bigly and closed his eyes.

After the pissing. Both of them started to dance again, copying the moves from Michael Jackson Music Video – Thriller. Both of them laughed hard for tying to copy the movements.

1 hour pasted

They were still awake and still drunk. Both of them were laid on the couch. Cuddling by their sides. They could see their faces. They were listening to a very calm music. ''Georgie… Do ya see like me? Bobble…'' ''It's dobble. No… Double.'' George replied his older twin. He looked a bit up at his twin. ''How was the kisss with Angelina?'' Fred asked and chuckled. ''It wha-was nice'ctually.'' George replied. ''Her lips was so soft.'' George continued. ''But she laughed that day. I don't see what's so funneh'.'' George sighed deeply in disappointment.

''I don't laugh.'' Fred chuckled. George looked a bit up again for his twin. ''Care for a try?'' Fred asked soundlessly. Without thinking, George pressed his lips softly for his twin's lips. They kissed three times without using their tongue. Their eyes were half open. ''Nice…'' Said Fred. ''Yeah… Wicked.'' Both of them chuckled. ''Let's go to bed. We've been awake in 18 hours… I think.'' Fred and George tried to stand up but their bodies were heavy. They only got drunk in about 6 hours.

They finally got up and walked upstairs without clean their cause. Fred walked to his bed while George walked lazily to his own bed. Both of them jump to their own bed lazily. ''Good night, Fred.'' ''Good night, George.'' Both of them closed their eyes and sighed very deeply.

''FRED! GEORGE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!'' Fred's and George's eyes widened. They didn't heard Percy who just got home for lunch. Both of them stand up quickly and got out of their room. They slowly go downstairs. Percy was crossing his arms at his chest, he also looked angry. Fred showed up first and looked at him older brother. He tried to recognize his brother. Was it Bill or Percy? Fred walked to Percy and got very near his face and tried to recognize him by his eyes. ''Bill?'' Fred asked.

On the other hand. George was crossing his arms and leaned against the wall like he would fell easily. His eyes were very tired and they were closed toughly. He opened them lazily and looked to his big brother who was very pissed off. ''It's Percy! What did you guys do! Do you know how expensive those are? Do you know they're forbidden for kids like you?'' Percy was tried not to raise his voice but still pissed off.

''Well…-'' Fred cleared his throat and continued. ''You said those are Adult Sodas so we wanted to tried them. Nobody told us that we won't drink them.'' Fred chuckled and hugged his big brother. Percy sighed deeply. ''Just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll talk about this when you guys wake up.'' Percy pushed Fred gently and walked to the kitchen. Fred and George walked so slowly to upstairs. They both groaned and laughed.

About 8 hours pasted and Percy got home. He knew what they'll need when they wake up so he cooked some nice food and prepared water.

''FRED! GEORGE! DINNER'S READY!'' Percy yelled. He didn't hear an answer. ''WAKE UP!'' Percy yelled again but they didn't answer again either. He sighed annoyed and got upstairs. He opened the door. Both of them are at their own beds and snoring. Percy chuckled; he found them so adorable for first drinkers. They never snore in rest of their lives. Percy walked to Fred and shake him gently and carefully. ''Fred, wake up. Dinner's ready.'' Fred opened his eyes. He was drooling a bit. He wiped his drool away and looked to Percy with his half-open eyes. Percy walked to George and did the same. George wasn't drooling but his mouth was open. He woke up and sat.

About 20 minutes pasted, Fred walked downstairs and rubbed his head. His headache was strong. On the other hand. George was at the toilet and vomiting. Percy rubbed George's back gently. ''That's what you get when you got a hangover. That sometimes happened.'' Percy chuckled and patted him gently on the back. ''Shut up…'' George threw up again. ''Uuurgg!'' He groaned a bit loud with his disgusted voice. George never liked to throw up. Fred heard him then got upstairs again. He got in to the bathroom and saw George. His face saddened a bit and walked next to him. George felt a little bit better after threw up again. He was the one who drank most. ''I won't tell mum.'' Percy smiled at them.

Exactly 4 years later:

Fred and George are sitting at the table and eating their lunch. Percy is there too. Their parents, Ron and Ginny are visiting their family in 2 weeks. Percy got a real Job as Minister of Magic's Assistant. Percy looks to his younger brothers and chuckles. The twins look to their older brother. ''What?'' They ask together. ''I just remembered when you guys got drunk for first time.'' Percy laughs a bit and bites his Sandwich. The twins look at themselves and smile.

''I also remember, especially when we tried to copy Michael Jackson – thriller dance.'' Fred smiles big. George grins and opens his mouth. ''We both was horrible dancers.'' Three of them laugh and begins to eat again. ''Well… I better get back to work and don't take any of my beers or you'll pay double.''

30 minutes pasts:

''Care for steal Percy's alcohol once more? I want to see if we have changed or not.'' Fred grins and looks to his younger twin. ''Oh yes! You just read my mine, Freddie.''

2 hours pasts:

Fred and George are singing Sex Pistols – Revolution. They both sound a bit nice than dancing. But they didn't care. They only wish to have fun while Percy is away. The song ends and the other song is a calm music. Both of them sit to the couch and laugh a bit. They drank 2 bottles of Vodka fast when Percy got out. They know how to make themselves drunk fast. They could see double. But they are calmer than before. ''Ey… Georgie… Do you remember when we kissed?'' Fred asks nervously. George nods while say 'yes'.

Fred looks to his younger twin. ''Wanna try to see if we had improved?'' George looks to his older twin while his older brother finishes his words. George stares at Fred about in 5 seconds then nods. They press their lips softly. Fred forces his tongue to George's mouth. George accepts it and begins to suck on it. Their eyes are closed this time. Blushing softly. Both of them broke the kiss and smiles. ''Nice…''Says Fred. ''Yeah… Wicked.'' They both chuckles a bit and look to the clock. ''We better go to bed. We're too drunk.'' Says Fred. ''Ooook.'' George stands up and takes the bottle of Vodka and throws it away to the garbage. ''Oh and… Have Angelina improved?'' Fred asks George.

''Yeah. She doesn't laugh when we kissed again. She was actually improving fast.'' George looks to Fred and smiles. ''Glad to hear that.'' Both of them go upstairs then in to their room. ''Wanna share one bed this time?'' Fred asks and looks to his twin. ''Sure… Why not? Just don't kick me off the bed. I've seen how you move while you were asleep.'' George smiles mockingly. ''Uh-huh. Sure.'' Fred answers then take his jacket off. George did the same. Next their pants. They wear shirts and boxes ofcourse. ''After you, dear Twin.'' Fred smiles widely. George clings to his bed and pulls his sheets up. Fred lies besides George and hug him softly. George put his hand to Fred's chest and closes his eyes. ''G'night, Fred.'' ''Night George.''

8 hours pasts.

''FRED! GEORGE!'' Percy yells to the twins. They're still asleep deeply. Percy hate when this happens. The twins think their sleep is their boss. Percy sighs deeply and goes upstairs. He opens the door and looks to Fred's bed. But it was empty. He looks to George's bed and George was there. He rolls his eyes and goes next to George's bed. ''I love you… Take me.'' George mumbles. He was sometimes talking in his sleep. He shakes Fred on the shoulder roughly. Percy thought it was George. He opens his eyes and sits lazily then rubs his other eye. ''What Percy?'' Fred yawns and scratches his cheek. ''Where's Fred?'' Percy asks.

''I am Fred… Why?'' ''Oh. You switch the beds?'' Percy asks. ''No… Here's George.'' Fred stands up and walks to the door. Percy looks confused and he looks to George. He was still asleep. Why were they sharing beds? They haven't shared one bed in 9 years. ''I'll always love you…'' George mumbles again. Percy rolls his eyes and looks up to the roof very annoyed. ''George. Wake up! … George!'' Percy shakes George's shoulder. ''Mmmmh!'' George let out a loud lazy groan. He pulls Percy's arm. Once Percy being forced to lie down, he lays down. His face expression was more annoyed.

''I'll always… ALWAYS love you.'' George kisses Percy's cheek. Percy laughs even he tried to hide it. Fred on the other hand watches them with a smile on his lips. ''Wake up, Georgie.'' Percy looks to George. George opens his eyes and fall off of the bed by shock. He quickly looks to Percy. ''I was having a very nice dream and you blew it! It was Angelina! We had 3 kids!'' George slams his head to his mattress. ''She was there and so beautiful! And when I wake up, it was my brother!'' Fred and Percy laugh. Percy got up and walks to the door.

George let a loud groan and stands up. ''Don't worry brother. You'll be there.'' Fred smiles and leans against the wall while crossing his arms on his chest. ''I hope… I mean… She was there and ready for being fucked by me!'' Fred grins when he saw George's boxes. ''I can see that.'' ''No you can't! You don't know how I feel…'' George grumbles as a complain.

''Seriously. Look down.'' When Fred says it, he looks down. His eyes wide opened. Percy walks next to the door and see if George is up. His eyes widened. ''OK…'' Percy cleared his throat. ''Welcome to adult life, George.'' Percy walks downstairs with his widened eyes.

''Big… Just like mine. But I guess mine looks better.'' Fred teases his younger twin and walk downstairs. ''Shit…'' George blushes slightly. He has never been like that. This is his first time and his brothers' understood it like they already had that happened. George felt very left behind.


End file.
